Porque le debo todo a ella
by Jos D
Summary: Impmon no esta satisfecho y nunca estara tranquilo hasta ayudar o hacer lo que sea por aquella persona especial. Esta historia se trata de una amistad entre estos Juri e Impmon. (terminado)
1. Capitulo 1

Este un fanfic de Beelzemon y Juri lo hizo porque no encontré ningún fanfic sobre estos dos leenlo por favor  
  
PORQUE LE DEBO TODO A ELLA.  
  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los Tamers vencieron al Dripa, ya es principios de verano y han tenido varias aventuras y además responsabilidades como tamers y como estudiantes pero las cosas aun no se acaban ahí porque aun falta algo. Durante un tiempo un Digimon llamado impmon ha tenido pesadillas sobre su pasado, soñaba en la forma en que mato al digimon de la niña que le dio una segunda oportunidad de vida, aquella niña que según el ella fue la causa de haberlo hecho más fuerte, aquella niña que no le hizo nada a él (es decir ella no se burlaba o le hacía algo malo a impmon), aquella niña que le dio entender sobre porque un digimon debe tener un tamer, aquella niña que si no hubiera sido por ella, él nunca habría visto el cambio que tuvo tamers, nunca habría visto cuando Ai y Makoto se disculparon y lo trataron bien al final, si no hubiera sido por ella él no tendría un techo donde vivir y alimento, ya que él antes comía todo lo que podía robar o recoger de la basura, en otras palabras él le debe todo a ella, a esa niña llamada Juri.  
  
Lamentablemente el no sabe que es lo que podía hacer para desaparecer esas pesadillas ya que cada noche lo despertaba y no podía seguir durmiendo y él ha estado así durante tres semanas. Lo que a veces hacía es deambular por las calles o por el lugar donde vive Juri. En una noche como a la 1:00am después de que se despertó de su última pesadilla, salió a caminar pensando a quien le pediría ayuda para su insomnio.  
  
De pronto aparece cerca de donde esta un digicampo de batalla, impmon digievolucionó a beelzemon modo explosivo y estaba listo para enfrentar al digimon que apareciera en cualquier momento, ya que él se comprometió de eliminar a los digimons que causen problemas. Aparece el digimon su aspecto era parecido al de un phantomon pero blanco, sosteniendo con una mano un báculo parecido al de angemón y con la otra un reloj en forma circular, de color dorado, con numeros romanos, en su frente tiene un símbolo, una cruz dorada y sus ojos brillaban con un amarillo fosforecente.  
  
"Hola me llamo Whitephantomon, soy un digimon noble en etapa Mega y según veo estoy en el mundo real", "Que es lo que quieres" pregunto beelzemon de una manera no muy amable, "Solo estoy aquí porque tenía curiosidad, quería ver como es el mundo de los humanos, de nuestros creadores". "Bueno aquí hay mucho que ver y aun no has visto nada". Whitephantomon cerró sus ojos después pareciera que estuviera viendo a través de su alma o leyendo su mente. Al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento, Beelzemon quería saber qué es lo que está tramando.  
  
"Según veo, tienes un problema"; "Que como lo sabes" ; "La pregunta no es como lo sé, sino como te podría ayudar" "Acaso lees la mente" "Por supuesto" "Ja entonces dime como me podrías ayudar en mi problema" "Te lo diré debes, hacer algo por ella porque según veo aunque ella te haya perdonado aun no estás satisfecho y por eso tienes pesadillas porque estas frustrado el no haberla salvado y de que si intentaras ayudarla solamente crees que fracasarías" "Si es cierto, cuando trataba de salvarla del Dripa, falle y al final me sentí como un inútil, el momento mas grande de mi vida y falle, no se como recompensarla, porque le debo todo a ella"  
  
"Te daré unos consejos, si investigas que es lo que mas quisiera en este mundo o ayúdala cuando se encuentre en peligro, o ayudarla en lo que sea, o tal vez buscarle un digimon adecuada para ella ya que tal vez Leomon no era el indicado para ella, ya que tu lo mataste." "Cállate, callate, cállate,"crees que me siento feliz porque mate a su camarada", "Pues lo estuviste; durante un corto tiempo." "Silencio", en eso Beelzemon le disparo a Whitephantomon pero este lo esquivo y desapareció; y se apareció en las espaldas de Beelzemon, este al verlo le trato de aplicarle un golpe pero de nuevo lo esquivo, hizo su acto de desaparición y de nuevo apareció, pero sobre una pared. "Tu problema no es conmigo sino con ella, creo que lo que te hace falta valor"  
  
"De que estas hablando", "Tienes miedo de ayudarla en lo último que te dije, pero tal vez podrías ayudarla en mis primeros consejos que te mencione" "Si tal vez tengas razón, pero como voy a saber que es lo que mas quiere en este mundo, o en que podría ayudarla" "Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo, pero después de eso yo tal vez podría darte una mano, bueno ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí, así que me gustaría explorar el mundo de los humanos adiós" "Oye adonde vas" en eso Whitephantomon desapareció y Beelzemon al no verlo decidió regresar a la casa de sus Tamers, él no se dio cuenta, pero alguien estaba observando. Era una zorra con pelo amarillo y ojos azules, era Renamon, quien había visto todo lo que paso, "Veo que impmon necesitara que le den una mano". En eso Renamon tuvo un plan, pero antes tendría que consultarlo a Rika.  
  
Al día siguiente Impmon se le ocurrio preguntarle a Calumon sobre las cosas que mas quisiera tener Juri o en que podría ayudarla en algun problema. 


	2. chapter two

Este un fanfic de beelzemon, juri; también podría ser de impmon y juri. Los personajes de digimons tamers le pertenecen a Toei pero mis personjes ficticios no, pero si de casualidad mi personajes ficticios se parecen a algun nuevo personaje de las nuevas series de dgimons que saldran en este año o en los próximos años es solo mera coincidencia. Otra cosa perdon por los errores de ortografía de mi primer capítulo.  
  
PORQUE LE DEBO TODO A ELLA.  
  
CAPITULO 2.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ En la mañana siguiente Impmon se le ocurrió ir a preguntar a Calumon para saber como recompensarla por sus pecados en el pasado (ya que su intención es buscar alguna una forma de hacer feliz a Juri o, lo que sea ya que quiere tener lo que algunos lo llaman la máxima redención). Impmon estuvo buscando a Calumon en la casa de los Katou desde un edificio, ya que el sabía que él se encontraba ahí. Estuvo esperando media hora hasta que salió de la casa para acompañar a Juri a la escuela, por su mala suerte ella salió también, impmon al verla no se sentía bien, su cuerpo estaba temblando, luego sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él.  
  
Al voltear era ese digimon de nuevo era Whitephantomon. "Oye que haces aquí"preguntó impmon "Para saber si tienes un plan para resolver tu problema psicológico" dijo el ente fantasmal. "Que quieres decir con psicológico"; "No importa, entonces vas a seguirla" "Si pero, es extraño, siento que no debería mostrarle mi cara a Juri, por lo que hice" ; "No puedes cambiar el pasado amigo, pero puedes hacer muchas cosas a favor de ella para que vea, que aun te sientes mal por lo que hiciste, acaso ella no sabe que tu has cambiado " ; "Claro que lo sabe, pero" ; "Pero nada, dime acaso nunca le mostraste tu cara a ella" ; "Claro que si, solo que unas muy pocas veces" "Entonces no hay nada que te impide ver a esa niña cara a cara o acaso crees que cuando te vea solo aras que ella recuerde la vez en que mataste a su digimon" ; "Eso es lo que temo" ; "Vaya, si quieres solucionar tu problema ya, entones no esperes hasta mañana hazlo ahora y hazlo con valentía" ; "Pero" ; "Pero nada impmon" dijo una voz desconocida. Los dos voltearon y vieron que era Renamon.  
  
"Y tu quien eres" pregunto Whitephantomon. "Soy Renamon y también soy como un amigo de impmon" "Y veo en tu mente que tienes una tamer, quisiera preguntarte algo que se me olvidó preguntarle a Impmon" "Que cosa" pregunto" Renamon. "Dime esa niña llamada Juri, perdonó o no a impmon" "Como supiste que se llamaba Juri" pregunto impmon "Tu mismo lo dijiste". Impmon hizo una caída para atrás al estilo anime, ya que se acordó que lo dijo.  
  
"Si Juri lo perdono" "Pero eso no es suficiente para mí"dijo impmon, luego Renamon pregunta "Acaso es porque no la pudiste salvarla, verdad". Impmon lo afirmó, "Entonces que tienes planeado hacer, porque creo que tienes un plan", pregunto el digimon fantasma, "Si planeo preguntarle a Calumon porque tal vez, él me puede dar una pista sobre lo que mas quisiera tener Juri en este mundo" "Acaso piensas regalarle algo, ja eso quisiera ver" "Callate" impmon le contesto rudamente al digimon fantasma ya que le pareció un insulto "Yo tengo otra idea" dijo Renamon "Que idea tienes", "Veras yo le dije a Rika sobre la platica que ustedes dos tuvieron la noche anterior"  
  
(flashback) A las 5:00 de la mañana de ese día Renamon despertó a Rika. "Renamon porque me despertaste tan temprano" "Porque hay algo que quiero decirte algo acerca de impmon" "Que acaso se metió en algún problema" "No solo que quiere solucionar uno, veras impmon estuvo hablando con un digimon que parece fantasma y creo que tiene la capacidad de leer la mente, e impmon tiene un problema relacionado con Juri" "Que tipo de problema renamon" "Es que él se siente insatisfecho, parece ser que el perdón no es suficiente para él, creo que quiere hacer algo más para ella, como regalarle algo o tratar de ayudarla en algún problema o darle lo que mas quisiera tener ella" "Sabes creo que puedo ayudar en eso" "Como" "Organizaré una pijamada" "Que es eso" "Una pijamada es cuando varias personas se juntan para dormir en la casa de un amigo, pero en este caso seremos Juri y yo" "Y que es lo que hacen" "Bueno generalmente platican y se cuentan secretos tal vez si ella dice algunos de sus secretos tal vez con eso le pueda ayudar a impmon sentirse satisfecho con ella o sino mejor que se convierta en su esclavo" luego Rika comenzó a reirse un poco "Rika esto no es una broma" (fin del flashback)  
  
"Entonces cuando sería eso lo de la pijamada" "Lo podrían hacer mañana por la noche, pero hoy mismo Rika le va a preguntar" "Si no les importa quisiera ver mas sobre el mundo de los humanos " "Oye porque te vas tan pronto" dijo Renamon al espectro "Nos veremos después, lo prometo" "Dejalo ir, por ahora lo que importa es tratar de averiguar que es lo que quiere Juri" "Acaso no puedes esperar" "No, me atrasate mucho y yo mismo quiero averiguarlo"  
  
Impmon se fue tratando se seguir a Juri y a Calumon. Renamon se quedo pensativa [Impmon se que aun te sientes mal por lo que hiciste pero para saber que es lo que quiere ella primero debes conocerla bien]  
  
Impmon al llegar a la escuela donde se encontraba Juri y los demas tamers. Al llegar se ocultaba en cada lugar para que no lo vieran. Después de encontrar a Juri con su ropa de educación física ella estaba preparándose para hacer algunos ejercicios como lagartijas sentadillas, etc. Impmon al verla desde un árbol, él se quedo pensativo, mirando a Juri. El pensó que como es posible que le haya hecho algo tan terrible a alguien tan dulce.  
  
"Quiza deberías ver algo de su pasado" dijo whitephantomon quien le dio un susto a impmon, "Oye no me hagas eso de nuevo, sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir por la boca" "Perdon, pero como te iba diciendo, deberías ver algo del pasado de Juri mucho antes de la muerte de Leomon, en la época de su vida cuando sufría por primera vez la perdida de su primer ser querido " "Acaso viajaremos en el tiempo o algo" "En cierta forma pero no podremos ser capaces de cambiar las cosas en el pasado eso te lo aseguro, ya que nosotros seremos como invisibles para ellos y también no seremos capaces de tocar las cosas físicamente, vamos sígueme"  
  
Después de que ellos hablaron, bajaron del árbol y el digimon fantasma uso su báculo para hacer un agujero del tiempo, la cual entraron los dos digimons y el agujero desapareció.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- Hasta aquí se termina el segundo capítulo. Si ustedes no saben cuando dije máxima redención preguntenme. A ver si me dejan un mensaje sobre esto ya que estoy seguro que algunos les gustaran en mi mail que es jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx 


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola todos espero que les hayan gustado mis dos capítulos anteriores y además perdón por la falta de ortografía y otros errores en los otros dos capítulos pero prometo que mejoraré. Aquí les va mi tercer capítulo.  
  
PORQUE LE DEBO TODO A ELLA.  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- Cerca de un jardín de niños se abrió un agujero en la que salieron los dos digimons. Ninguna persona lo noto porque era invisible y también ellos. Impmon comenzó a preguntar: "En donde estamos", en eso responde whitephantomon:"Estamos en una epoca donde Juri tenía 5 años sigueme".  
  
Impmon siguió al digimon fantasma hasta entrar al jardín de niño y al ver a una niña, él se quedo mirándola porque le recordaba a alguien y junto a ella un niño que también se le hacía familiar. "Aquella niña que ves es Juri y el niño que esta cerca es Takato". En eso Impmon se quedo boquiabierto. Pero después se quedó mirando que tan feliz se veía Juri junto con Takato haciendo un trabajo que les encargó la maestra. Cuando acabaron la maestra le dio una buena calificación. Después de que se acabaron las clases, salieron a esperar que sus padres los recogieran.  
  
"Oye me siento aburrido, dime que seguirá después, porque no veo nada interesante aquí" dijo impmon "Espera y verás" contestó el digimon fantasma. En eso una mujer que se veía muy mal ( muy enferma) se estaba acercando a Juri y ella la abrazo. "Quien es ella" pregunto impmon con curiosidad, whitephantomon le respondió "Ella es la madre de Juri". Impmon se sorprendió al escuchar esto, él mismo no lo podía creer y dijo: "Élla, creí que la mama de Juri era la mujer que se encontraba en su casa" "La mujer que viste es su madrastra después te explico eso, ahora vamonos a otra época "  
  
Ambos digimons se fueron por otro agujero y llegaron a un hospital. "Que estamos haciendo aquí" pregunto impmon. El digimon fantasma no dijo nada y se fue hasta entrar un cuarto. "Oye cabeza de almohada te estoy hablando" grito impmon con desesperación porque whitephantomon no le respondía. Hasta llegar al cuarto donde el digimon fantasma entró, él vio a Juri otra vez solo que ella estaba llorando y se encontraba junto a su padre, esto hizo que impmon se sintiera curioso por la tristeza de ella y él mismo expresaba preocupación a ella. El sentía ganas de tocarla por el hombro (e incluso abrazarla), pero cuando intento hacerlo su mano traspasó el cuerpo de ella. "Que no te dije que no podíamos hacer contacto físico" dijo whitephantomon.  
  
"Que fue lo que paso, porque ella esta llorando" preguntó impmon. "Porque un ser querido de Juri que se encuentra en la cama, murió". En eso impmon se acercó a la cama el cuerpo estaba cubierto por sabanas excepto la cabeza y al ver que la persona que falleció era la madre de Juri, esto asustó a impmon.  
  
"Si, así es ella murió ahora iremos más adelante" después de que el digimon fantasma dijera esto, él creó otro agujero, los dos se fueron y llegaron a una casa donde se estaba haciendo el funeral de la madre de Juri. "Según creo esta era la casa donde vivió la madre Juri antes de que la pequeña naciera o era antes de que la madre se Juri se casara o acaso era después de que la pequeña naciera?" se preguntó asi mismo whitephantomon porque él no sabía mucho sobre esa casa.  
  
"Eso demuestra que ni tú lo sabes todo" dijo impmon con una sonrisa. "Tal vez no, pero se que ahí se encuentra Juri". Impmon entró en la casa donde se estaba llevando a cabo el funeral de la madre de Juri. Ella aun seguía llorando después impmon se acercó al sarcófago de donde se encontraba la madre fallecida de Juri, cuando de pronto vio que la madrastra de Juri y el padre de ésta, se estaban acercando también. Luego escuchó una conversación. "Sabes ella fue mi mejor amiga y ella me hablo un día después de estar hospitalizada y me dijo que si le pasaba algo a ella, que sería mejor que yo me encargara de ella" dijo la madrastra de Juri "Estas segura que quieres tomar esa responsabilidad" preguntó el señor Katou "Ella cree que es lo mejor para ella, ya que la póbre esta muy mal solo mírala, quien sabe cuanto tiempo va estar así " dijo la madrastra observando a Juri que aun no paraba de llorar. "Bien si ella decidió que tomaras la responsabilidad de Juri, entonces que así sea " dijo el señor Katou  
  
"Oh por Dios " dijo impmon con tristeza al ver a Juri tan pequeña y tan grande el sufrimiento que ella tiene. "Eso no es todo ahora iremos a otra parte" después de que el digimon fantasma dijera esto, abrió otro agujero y otra vez se fueron a otra epoca.  
  
Ellos llegaron a la casa de Juri, impmon vio que es la misma casa de Juri que siempre veía cada vez cuando no podía dormir. Whitephantomon le había dicho que esa es la casa en la que se mudaron después de que falleció la madre de la angustiada ex-tamer. Impmon había escuchado algo adentro de esa casa. "Ven creo que esta por pasar algo" dijo el digimon fantasma. Ambos entraron a la casa. Juri aun seguía llorando pero además le decía a su madrastra algo que ell hubiera esperado. "Tu no eres mi madre, solamente aprovechas el momento para estar junto a mi papá, tu quieres reemplazar a mi madre " dijo Juri con terribles gritos. "Juri no es verdad solamente tu mama me pidió que cuidara de ti mucho antes de que ella falleciera". Juri al no aguantarla mas ella se fue a encerrarse a su cuarto, su madrastra la siguió para calmarla, pero ella noto que cerro la puerta cuando intentaba abrirla. "Juri por favor abreme solamente quiero conversar contigo"  
  
Impmon al ver las escenas de una familia después de una tragedia, se sintió como un miserable por lo que le había echo a Juri, cuando él era el Belzeemon maligno (porque mató a leomon que según creo también era como un ser querido para ella). "Dime te sientes pero de lo que estas, si es así solamente quiero que veas una última cosa más"  
  
Cuando llegaron a otra epoca, estaban en el kinder cuando estuvieron antes. "Porque estamos aquí de nuevo" preguntó impmon. "Observa impmon" contestó whitephanto-mon. Ellos estaban en la entrada del jardín de niños cuando vieron a Juri quien aun mostraba una cara triste( mas triste que cuando se murio Leomon), después observaron que Takato salió también de la escuela solamente a preguntarle a Juri que le ocurría ya que él también notó la cara triste de Juri. Pero ella no dijo nada y se fue hacia donde estaba un auto donde se encontraba la madrastra de Juri. "Quisiera saber por cuanto tiempo mas tendrá esa cara" dijo impmon. "Tendrán que pasar semanas para que se recupere de esa tragedia, pero aun así esa herida en el corazón es para siempre, además tendrá que pasar meses para que muestre una sonrisa " dijo whitephantomon.  
  
"Sabes cuando partí al digmundo después de vencer al Dripa me sorprendió la sonrisa de Juri y por poco lloro después de escuchar que me perdonó ahora de todo lo que ví me doy cuenta que soy escoria, he hecho sufrir a alguien como ella sin saber que es la segunda vez que ella sufre de esa manera, creo que fue mejor haber muerto cuando uno Krisalimons me atacaran o cuando por poco muero cuando el Dripa me atacó con un grupo de tarjetas grises o mejor aun nunca debí haber regresado al mundo real, aunque Rika y Renamon me pidieron que lo hiciera"  
  
"Estas seguro de eso, piensa las cosas bien impmon, porque quien sabe tal vez el futuro te deparará algo inesperado, además mira la ahora ya es tiempo de regresar", después hizo un último agujero en la que los dos regresaron a la época actual. Ellos llegaron al parque Shúo y era de noche. "Ahora ya sabes mas sobre Juri y ahora quisiera preguntarte que vas hacer ahora." Pregunto whitephantomon  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- Les gustó mandame Reviews o denme un email el capítulo cuatro tendra que esperar pero no dire nada jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx 


	4. Capítulo 4

Por favor denme reviews o llamenme en mi correo jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx   
Porque le debo todo a ella  
  
CAPÍTULO 4   
  
"Entonces que es lo que vas hacer impmon" preguntó el digimon fantasma. "Quisiera preguntarte algo como es   
posible que puedas hacer eso y que supieras lo que le pasó a Juri hace mucho tiempo y porque quieres ayudarme"  
dijo impmon.   
  
"Veras impmon, Qinlongmon(el digimon dragón) uno de los dioses del digimundo vio todo lo que paso cuando   
cometiste tu más grave error, gracias a los Digiginomos y se sorpendió que Juri no quiso que te mataran, el grabó todo el incidente que ocurrió y se lo mostró a Setsumon (el digimon fenix) después de derrotar al D-ripa, y después de verlo, cambió su idea que tenía sobre los humanos, el problema fue que no se lo mostró antes de que atacara a los Tamers debido a que el D-ripa estaba en movimiento y Qinlongmon estaba deteniendo parte del D-ripa, además también vieron cuando tu intentabas de rescatar a Juri y que fallaste.  
  
Después de la derrota del Dripa, las bestias sagradas te han estado observando a tí y a Juri por medio de los Digignomos, ellos se dieron cuenta de tus problemas, ellos creían que tu mismo podrías resolver tu problema con Juri, pero al final se dieron cuenta que necesitabas ayuda, ellos me dieron una parte de su gran poder para que yo pudiera viajar en el tiempo y además de otros poderes que tengo" contestó Whitephantomon  
  
"No necesito de su ayuda ni de la tuya, además fuerons sus dioses quienes me dieron el poder de matar al digmon   
de Juri" dijo impmon con expresion de tristeza. "Si embargo ese mismo poder lo utilizaste para tartar de salvar a Juri   
y de destruir al enemigo" contestó WhitePhantoMon "Mejor hubiera sido para mí el no haber aceptado esa estúpida   
oferta" dijo impmon marchándose.  
  
"Adonde vás" preguntó WPM "Es algo que a tí no te importa" contestó el impmon. 'Te voy vigilar muy de cerca   
impmon a ver que es lo vas hacer' se dijo así mismo (y mentalmente) el digimon fantasma.  
Eran como las 10:00 de la noche e Impmon había caminado durante un largo tiempo hasta llegar a la casa de Juri, él se encontraba en el techo de un edificio, vio un callejon y una puerta donde sale Juri a veces a escondidas, luego esperó unos minutos a que saliera Juri solamente para contemplarla y preguntarse como es posible que le hiciera tanto daño a alguien tan inocente y que ha sufrido mucho. Ella salió de la casa para sacar la basura. Al verla a ella, su cuerpo estaba temblado y cerrando sus puños. No podía soportar verla más, hasta que volteó y se quedó pensativo y se alejó un poco.  
  
En ese momento un borracho que acaba de salir de la taberna o del negocio del padre de Juri estaba perdiendo   
el equilibrio y cruzó una esquina y al estar en el mismo callejón en donde se encontraba Juri. Al verla a ella estaba  
viendo a otra persona, es decir los efectos del alcohol hacía que este borracho viera a Juri como un hermosa mujer.  
Luego se acercó a Juri y le agarró de un brazo e intentaba besarla pero Juri con una mano impedía que le hiciera eso después el sujeto con una mano le toco en el trasero a Juri y le subía la falda. Juri gritaba y pidiendo ayuda Impmon al escuchar los gritos de Juri se transformó en Beelzemon para ver que le estaba sucediendo a Juri  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Que les parecio les gusta o no les gusta espero que me den reviews 


	5. Capítulo 5

Por favor denme reviews o llamenme en mi correo jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx Al fnal del capitulo 4 lo revolví mucho pero esta vez lo voy a poner mejor   
  
Porque le debo todo a ella  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Impmon escuchó los gritos de Juri y al ver lo que pasaba se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba abusando, asi que se transformó en Beelzemon modo explosivo y bajo del techo del edificio. Mientras tanto el ebrio estaba tocando a Juri de una manera inmoral(claro que los efectos del alcohol perjudican a cualquiera no solamente al que se lo toma). Pero al ver a Beelzemon, creyo que era otra persona. "Quien eres" preguntó el borracho  
  
Juri también vio a Beelzemon que estaba a unos metro de ella (Juri aun trataba de soltarse del brazo del ebrio).   
  
"Dejala en paz si no quieres salir lastimado" dijo con furia Beelzemon  
  
"Que me puedes hacer ehh" el borracho saco un arma pero después su arma se desintegró. "Pero que que pasó" se preguntó. El borracho se quedó petrificado ya que juraba que tenía su arma en su mano pero como fue posible que se haya convertido en polvo.  
  
Juri vio que Beelzemon había sacado su arma con gran velocidad y con su rifle le desintegró el arma del ebrio. Pero él aun no la soltaba.  
  
Luego Beelzemon salio disparado y golpeo con menor fuerza al ebrio, con esto el borracho soltó a Juri y ella se quedó observando sintindose a salvo pero luego con miedo por lo que ella esta viendo.  
  
Beelzemon le estaba apuntando en la cabeza del ebrio, el sujeto al ver el enorme rifle en su cabeza acaba de orinar sus pantalones. Por otro lado Beelzemon se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.   
  
[pensamientos de Belzemon]:'Pero que estoy haciendo, nó no puedo matar a nadie enfrente de Juri, si lo hago ella creera que sigo siendo un maldito asesino, que no he cambiado'   
  
Después Beelzemon bajo el arma y dijo:"No la molestes más porque sino algo peor te podría pasar". El borracho salio corriendo y gritando como loco.   
  
"Juri yo"   
  
"No me hables, estoy segura de que a ti te hubiera gustado matarlo"  
  
Al escuhar esto beelzemon volteó a ver a Juri. "Pero Juri es que yo solamente quería ayudarte"  
  
Juri entró a su casa con lagrimas en los ojos. Beelzemon se sintió peor. Paso una hora e impmon, aun se siente angustiado y frustrado, se encontraba en el techo del mismo edificio donde vio a Juri en peligro.   
  
"Te recomiendo que hables con ella" dijo una silenciosa voz  
  
"Es más facil decirlo que hacerlo, Whitephantomon" dijo impmon sabiendo que el otro digimon se encontraba a sus espaldas.  
  
"Ven conmigo, quiero que veas algo"  
  
Whitephantomon llevó a impmon en una ventana de la casa de Juri(curiosamente es la ventana del cuarto de Juri). Whitephantomon le dijo que entrara.  
  
Impmon al entrar por la ventana vio el lugar y observó un mueble que era una doble cama(recuerden el capítulo 24 no estoy seguro pero creo que Juri compartía el cuarto con su hermano con una cama doble, de esas en la que un individuo dormía abajo y otro arriba). Al acercarse vio que estaba el hermano de Juri dormido junto con Calumon al ver en la parte de arriba vio que no había nadie, creyó que Juri se encontraba ahí. Al bajar escucho que alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto.   
  
Era Juri quien acaba de entrar al ver impmon se quedo paralizada. E impmon solamente se quedó viendola. "Juri había querido decirte algo durante mucho tiempo"  
  
Después se le ocurrió algo que ni el mismo esperaba. Impmo se convirtió en Beelzemon y después abrazó a Juri con lagrimas en los ojos.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Esto aun no se temina falta muy pocos capítulos para que se acabe además hare una continuación de esta historia que se llama: "También le debo ella". Esta vez le tocara a Rika a ser consolada por impmon. Pero por favor denme reviews 


	6. Capítulo 6

Por favor denme reviews o llamenme en mi correo jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx Alguien me dijo que los hago cortos bueno trataré de hacer unos largos.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PORQUE LE DEDO TODO A ELLA  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 6  
  
Beelzemon estuvo llorando y a la vez abrazando a Juri por un corto tiempo, pero ese corto tiempo Juri se sentía de uan manera extraña. Ella no podía creer que Beelzemon lo estuviera abrazando y derramando sus lagrimas en un hombro, ella al cerrar los ojos, ella sentía una extraña sensación, pero a la vez familiar. Ella se sentía tranquila, ella comenzó a abrazarlo.  
  
Luego Beelzemon comenzó a hablar. "Juri lo siento tanto por todo lo que te había hecho, aunque me hayas perdonado aun siento un gran dolor en mi alma, siento que tu perdón no es suficiente para mí. Cuando derrotaron al Dripa siempre quise decirte algo, pero tu me interrumiste diciendo que me perdonaste y crei que ya no era necesario decirtelo, pero me equivoqué. Juri siempre he querido decirte esto: yo quisiera disculparme por todo el daño que te he causado y me gustaría que me perdonarás no solamente por lo que le hice a leomon, sino por no salvarte cuando estabas enecrrada y te entiendo que si no quieres perdonarme, pero aunque no lo hagas, solamente quiero agradecerte que me hayas ayudado, me has cambiado en mi forma de pensar y de cambiar la idea que tenía sobre los humanos y de los digimons que tienen tamers y que si estas en problemas yo trataré de ayudarte aunque no quieras y...".   
  
Impmon iba decir muchas cosas pero Juri la interrumpe: "Por favor impmon no sigas más, que me vas a hacer llorar". Pero fue tarde ya que Juri estaba derramando pocas lagrimas, en eso se dejaron de abrazar pero se miraban fijamente.   
  
Cuando pasaron unos minutos. Beelzemno reaccionó.  
  
"Yo me tengo que ir, mis tamers me están esperando". Beelzemon iba por salir pero luego sintío sueño e iba cayendo bajo o desmayandose, luego se transforma en impmon cayendo al suelo. Juri se preocupó y se acerco a ayudarlo a levantarlo.  
  
"Sabes creo que no podré seguir ya que siento mucho sueño y es que durante mucho tiempo no he podido dormir debido a que estaba pensando en tí"  
  
"Si quieres puedes dormirte aquí e irte mañana" dijo Juri  
  
"Si, pero esperó que Ai y Makoto no se procupen por mi regreso, y espero que entiendan del porque no regresé"  
  
Juri lo llevó a su cama debido que impmon se sentía débil, además ella podía ver en sus ojos que no ha descansado(ustedes saben como se le a los ojos de uno cuando no duerme lo suficiente sino preguntenle a un doctor).  
  
Impmon no lo podía creer estaba durmiendo en la cama de Juri, además ella se encontraba a un lado de él. Cuando pasaron unos 10 minutos él aun no podía dormir pero él sintió que Juri la estaba abrazando. Cuando volteó vio que Juri tiene los ojos cerrados, esto hizo que impmon pensara en dos cosas: o Juri está dormida o ella esta fingiendo para abrazarlo.   
  
"Sabes me hubiera gustado conocerte desde un principio, así pudimos haber sido buenos amigos desde ese principio" dijo impmon  
  
"Sabes cuando comenzé a pensar en tener a un digimon, yo solamente quería tener alguien como un amigo más, porque no quería sentirme sola, ya que por mucho tiempo así me sentía" dijo Juri.  
  
Luego impmon comenzó a cerrar los ojos y soñó. También comenzaba a soñar Juri.  
  
{Sueño de Juri}  
  
Juri estaba divirtiendose con sus amigos con Takato Guilmon Hirokazu y Kenta. Pero luego apareció mucha neblina blanca. Al no ver a nadie, ella se asustó y comenzó a gritar los nombre de sus amigos. Después vió una luz que estaba parpadeando luego se acercó donde estaba Juri y se transformó en una flecha señalando a un lugar donde parecía una delgada columna amarilla.  
  
Cuando se acercó a esa columna vio su digivice y aparecío leomon (como en el episodio 50 solamente que no se veía transparente ni borroso). Juri comenzó a llorar por ver a leomon.  
  
"Eres tú leomon de verdad eres tú". Luego el leomon lo afirmó.  
  
"Leomon hace tiempo que no te veo en mi digivice, sabes me hubiera gustado que estuvieses conmigo, ya que me hubiera gustado tener varias aventuras contigo"   
  
Leomon no hablaba pero afirmaba con lo que decía Juri.  
  
"Leomon no sabes cuanto te extraño". Juri trató de abrazarlo pero traspasó su cuerpo como si leomon fuese un fantasma.  
  
"Veo que no puedo tocarte". Después leomon movió sus brazos poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Juri  
  
"Leomon hay tantas cosas de que quiero hablarte y de confesar mis secretos"  
  
Luego esta esceña se cubrió de neblina  
  
{fin del sueño}  
  
En el cuarto de Juri una mano oscura estaba agarrando el digivice de Juri, haciendolo desaparecer.   
  
{Sueño de impmon}  
  
Impmon estaba en lugar como si estuviera dentro del Dripa. Luego vio que el camino que tomaba se dividía en dos, en un camino estaba Juri volteada, en el otro camino estaban sus tamers. Luego desapareció el camino donde se dirigía Juri y solamente quedo el camino donde están sus tamers y una silueta oscura apareció detrás de impmon.   
  
"De seguro así es como te sientes" dijo una misteriosa voz.  
  
"De que estás hablando" preguntó impmon hacia la silueta oscura.  
  
"Que a ti hubiera gustado ser el digimon de aquella niña pero lamentablemente ya tienes unos tamers" dijo la sombra oscura  
  
"Dime eres acaso algun amigo de este Whitephantomon" preguntó impmon con furia  
  
"Te vendrá una decisión dificíl en la que tus tamers y Juri van a tener que ver, esperala"  
  
"Oye aun no me has contestado, dime tan siquiera quien eres"  
  
"Sabes que hubiera pasado si tu hubieras muerto dentro del Dripa, posiblementes tus tamers hubieran culpado a ella"  
  
En eso impmon reacciono por lo que dijo. Se quedó pensativo. ("No no quiero que Ai y Makoto culpen a Juri solamente por lo que yo haría por ella")  
  
{fin del sueño}  
  
Cuando impmon se despertó vio que aun estaba en el cuarto de Juri y que ella aun la seguía abrazando. Se levantó y bajo de la cama. Luego Juri también abrió los ojos y vió que impmon se había levantado. Impmon se iba ir, pero luego volteó y vio a Juri que también se acaba de levantar.  
  
"Bueno Juri ya tengo que irme, mis tamers deben estar preocupados, me gustaría volver hablar contigo " despúes impmon salió por la ventana.  
  
"Espero que regreses para saber si lo que soñé no fue realmente un sueño" dijo Juri con esperanzas de que impmon volviera para descifrar su sueño.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno me falta el capítulo final además hare una segunda parte y una tercera parte. Lamentablemente la segunda parte tendrá menos capítulos. Igual como en la tercera, pero se me esta ocurriendo hacer algo interesante como la boda de los tamers o mejor dicho de Juri y Takato. Además les tendré preparado unas sorpresas en mi nueva obra de arte literario. 


	7. Capítulo final

Por favor denme reviews o llamenme en mi correo jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PORQUE LE DEBO TODO A ELLA.  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 7  
  
Después de que impmon saliera de la casa de Juri, se encontró con Whitephantomon.  
  
"Sabes, te estado vigilando y nunca creí que te vería hacer algo, que se me haría extraño".  
  
"Que quieres decir?" preguntó impmon.  
  
"Quiero decir que tu abrazaste a Juri y lloraste como bebe"  
  
"¡Si le dices a alguien te voy a matar!"  
  
"No te preocupes impmon, además lo que hiciste fue algo inesperado, ademas creo saber porque lo hiciste"  
  
"A que te refieres?"  
  
"Creo que lo hiciste fue debido a que sientes algo por Juri, y que lo has estado acumulando durante meses y sin haberlo notado; y buscabas una forma de como expresarlo, solo que no sabías como, y estoy seguro que ese debió haber sido tu problema de insomnio"  
  
"De donde sacaste esa idea? "  
  
"Lo lei en un libro viejo, de psicología"  
  
"Ahora eres doctor"  
  
"Creo que quieres decir psicólogo o psiquiatra"  
  
  
  
"Como sea"  
  
"Entonces ya te sientes mejor?" preguntó el digimon fantasma.  
  
"Creo que un poco pero creo que siento que aun me falta alguien más"  
  
"Como quien?" preguntó de nuevo Whitephantomon.   
  
"Quien no, quienes" dijo impmon  
  
"Y quienes son?" preguntó el digimon fantasma.  
  
"Rika y Renamon"  
  
Cuando impmon estaba por irse, el digimon fantasma le dijo:   
  
"Sabes si yo fuera tu; regresaría con los dos tamers"  
  
"Ai y Makoto, de seguro estan preocupados por mí"  
  
"Y otra cosa más"  
  
"Qué?" preguntó impmon con tono furioso  
  
"Dime ya le agradeciste a Rika y a Renamon de que te hayan ayudado a regresar al mundo real"  
  
"Pero como lo supiste, já, ya recuerdo tu puedes leer la mente y de seguro leiste mis recuerdos"  
  
"En realidad, leí los recuerdos de Renamon " Whitephantomon al ver su reloj de arena le dijo:  
  
"Mira la hora, creo que es mejor que no llegues tarde, a la casa de tus tamers, ellos estan a punto de despertarse"   
  
"Por tu culpa perdí mucho tiempo" contestó impmon y en su mente se preguntaba.  
  
'Como lo hace para saber la hora en que se despierta Ai y Makoto'   
  
{En la casa de Juri}  
  
Ella estaba buscando su digivice, pero aun no lo encontraba, justo caundo terminaba de buscar en su closet, se escuchó que sonaba el telefono. El padre de Juri contestó y le habló a Juri.  
  
"Juri"  
  
"Si papá"  
  
"Es para tí, es alguien que se llama Rika"  
  
Juri salio del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y tomó el telefono.  
  
"Hola Rika como estás" preguntó Juri.  
  
"Hola Juri, no se pero suenas muy contenta" contestó Rika.  
  
"Bueno, es que algo bueno me paso anoche"  
  
"Juri, ayer iba preguntarte algo pero se me olvidó"  
  
"Que cosa me ibas a preguntar"  
  
"Veras pensaba que hoy mismo podriamos hacer una pijamada juntas, solamente tu y yo, solamente para platicar contigo y conocernos mejor"  
  
"Me encantaría, dijiste que hoy verdad, bueno ahora mismo me prepararé"  
  
"Si quieres ven a mi casa como a las 6:00 o a las 7:00pm"  
  
"Bueno adios, Rika y gracias"  
  
"Adios "  
  
Al terminar de colgar el telefono, Juri regresó a su cuarto con la esperanza de encontrar su digivice sin saber que alguien se la robo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Este es el fin de esta historia pero tendrá una continuación. Y se llamara "También le debo algo a ellas" 


End file.
